clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbreviations
Cards Acid = Acid Flask AtD = Among the Dead Anub = Anubisath the Caravan Master CbtS = Calm Before the Storm CC = Carnage Cracker Cloak = Cloak of Shadows or Cloak and Dagger Corn = Ellsaria the Dawn-Dancer (cf. Candy Corn) BB = Blood Bond, Boulder Bombardment or Barbed Broach Bernie = Bernard Bronzefist DHP = Darius' Haste Potion DMV = Dead Man's Volley Dido = Dido Celwer Bloodwyn DtS = Darken the Sky EKRF = East Krunan Royal Family Ely = Pyromancer Elyssa EV = Endless Volley Freddy = Friedrich FoF = Fury of Faustus GBB = Greater Barbed Broach GHP = Greater Healing Potion GMT = Ghost Master's Tonic GoWK = Glory of West Kruna GRH = Goblin Relic Hunter GA = Goblin Ambusher LotW = Last of the Wine LSS = Lyria's Swift Shafts Maze = Mazenazius the True & False MP / MalPow = Malevolent Power Mirror = Mirror rorriM MM = Medical Marvel or Machaon's Mending MoK / Mark = Mark of Karuss MTS = Mortui Te Salutamus NotG = Nectar of the Gods Pony = Ellsaria the Dawn-Dancer Pot = Any Potion card PotP = Proof of the Pudding SC = Suicidal Charge SE = Scorched Earth Sea / TSGUID = The Sea Gave Up Its Dead SHT = Spinning Hammer Toss SoD = Spear of Destruction SS = Sympathetic Slaughter , Soulstealer , or Spiteful Suicide SW = Second Wind or Spirit Ward SYiH = See You in Hell! SYS = Swallow Your Soul Tali = Any Talisman card ToA = Talisman of Agility Thews = Mighty Thews of Terracles VDS = Vampire Dust Snuff WWB = Warwalker's Banner ZoWW = Zeilend of the Western Wold Clash Forums Candy / Corn(s) = Candy Corn, consumable that restores 50% energy (cf. Ellsaria the Dawn-Dancer) CC = Clash Coin (also “Crimson Courtesan ” brawl) Colo / Colli / Colly = Colosseum (PvP arena) CotD = Clash of the Dragons (this game) DC = Dragon Coins , Damage Counter , or Disconnect DP = Duel Points Idol = Kasan Idol KC = Kasan Coins Mats = “Materials” such as crafting materials MB = Mega Brawl NM = Nightmare Pants = Master Duelist's Pants Pop = the act of recharging your energy bar, either by having your character drink (“pop”) a potion or by charging your account. SNC = Saturday Night Clash SP = Skill Points Sword = Magma Sword Whale = A player that spends a lot of money on the game. Z# = Zone Number (e.g. Z4 = Zone Four) Deck Types Crumble = A deck popularized by Yah5eh which is based around self-depleting all cards to activate extremely large single hits with cards like Dido, Ghost Master's Tonic, Goblin Ambusher, Barbed Broaches, etc. Torlock = A deck build composed of spamming torrents (usually in a unified effort with other players) to lock an enemy from not taking any actions, slowly killing him/her/it with deplete or banish. Most common solution for royal scryer. Enemies AV = Ancient Vampire BB = Brimstone Baron BK = Black Knight CC = Crimson Courtesan Dino = Basileus Khan (clan brawl) ES = Erakka-Sak Eyeball = Eyeball Demon Lord Glub = Glubbulus the Foul (clan brawl) Karp (or carp) = Baroness Karpathia (clan brawl) Khan = Basileus Khan (clan brawl) MM = Manic Minstrel OW / OWL = Orc Warlord OHW / OHWL = Orc High Warlord Priest = High Priest Nereur (clan brawl) Lord = Lord Kul'shar (clan brawl) Lurker/Lurking/Horror = Lurking Horror Magma = Magma Horror Poly = Polyphemus (clan brawl) Shaman = Orc Shaman Vess = Vampiress ZM = Zombie Master Other Abbreviations 5PG or 5thPG = 5th Planet Games, company which published multiple games including CotD Dev = Developer or Development Team gg = good game Necro (verb) = to comment on an internet thread long after the conversation has concluded, often using information that did not exist at the time of the original thread Nuke = either an individual, a card, or the act that deals significant damage to an opponent OP = overpowered or original poster